


Fantasma Perritos

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Opie Season 2 [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1920s, Cute, Dogs, Ghosts, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Opie got herself into a situation when she take care of the ghostly puppies.





	1. Chapter 1

Juan Manuel was painting but Opie appears behind him.

Opie said "Manny!"

Juan Manuel screamed and rip through a painting.

Juan Manuel said "Ofelia-"

Opie shows a magazine to Juan Manuel.

Juan Manuel said "Wait you mean-"

Thunder crashing

Juan Manuel and Opie screamed

Juan Manuel said "Today we are talking about express our emotions"

Opie hummed a tune

Juan Manuel said "Opie! Don't you think you're too young to handle it"

Later Juan Manuel went to art class.

Juan Manuel thought You can do it Rivera

But he hears a voice

"Hey Rivera"

It was Zoelyn Aves

"What do you want Zoelyn"

"Oh I didn't know you went to art class"

Zoelyn laughed

Juan Manuel growled


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile

Opie gulped

Opie walked into a pet store where she sees a pet store owner getting attacked by puppies.

Opie laughed but she saws a old sign that says macabre pets.

Opie walked to a old bridge which was falling apart.

Opie's eyes widen in awe as she sees the ghostly pets.

Opie thought Fun!

Back to art class

"Okay class we're talking about express our feelings through art"

Zoelyn growled but she has an idea.

Juan Manuel said "Wait we had to what?!"

Zoelyn snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

Clock transition

Opie sees the ghostly puppies

Opie laughed

Opie said "I can't wait to tell Juan Manuel about-"

Opie hears a voice 

"Stop!"

It was a pet store owner

"Fantasma Perritos are dangerous and scary for a 3 year old to handle?!"

Opie tickled a ghostly dog which made it laugh.

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Opie said "Uh-oh?"


End file.
